


Don't let the darkness in

by under_a_grey_cloud



Series: Darkness Drabbles [6]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4426325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_a_grey_cloud/pseuds/under_a_grey_cloud





	Don't let the darkness in

Sam drives for a while

There isn’t much outside worth seeing  
Mostly dead grass

Dead grass?  
Sam was sure he’d seen green on the way to the warehouses

Dude, was this grass dead on the way here? Sam asks

I wasn’t really paying attention to the view, what with The Darkness coming

Sam drives on in silence

Hey! I think I see the bunker! he shouts 

Bout time, comes an ungracious voice from the back seat.  
Dean feels the Impala slow down and stop

I’m leaving the windows open, Sam says. It’s hot.

No! Stop! You’ll let the Darkness in!


End file.
